


The library is a place for silence, tranquillity, and invisible sex

by omgbubblesomg



Series: Invisible Archangel [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Another day another invisible dick fic, Blow Jobs, Coming Untouched, Established Everyone, Established Relationship, Fucking YOLO, I don't even pretend to care anymore, Invisible sex, M/M, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Public Blow Jobs, Public Sex, Sex for All, Sex in the Impala, Someone put a bell on Gabriel pls, Voyeurism, everyone is fucking everyone, why was that not my first tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-16
Updated: 2017-08-16
Packaged: 2018-12-16 02:45:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11819604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/omgbubblesomg/pseuds/omgbubblesomg
Summary: Gabriel likes to pop in from time to time, invisible and not quite corporeal. No one can see him but that’s not a problem because they can definitely fuckingfeelhim. Today it’s Castiel’s turn.And Sam’s.And Dean’s.





	The library is a place for silence, tranquillity, and invisible sex

**Author's Note:**

> If you didn't read the first fic in this sequence let me sum up the situation:
> 
> 1\. Angels can make themselves physically transparent so they can go through walls and clothes but humans can still feel them.  
> 2\. Gabriel is a jerk.  
> 3\. Gabriel is a horny jerk
> 
> The rest is kinda self explanatory.

Dean was on the laptop, Castiel on his phone, and Sam had the local papers spread out in front of him. The public library was colder than it should be, and Sam’s legs were starting to fall asleep.

“Maybe there aren’t any hunts here?” he said hopefully.

“There’s always a hunt,” Dean replied without looking up.

“But maybe this time there isn’t?”

“I agree with Sam,” Castiel said. “We should return to the bunker.”

“One more hour,” Dean grunted. Someone hushed them from the next table over.

“Or,” Castiel whispered, “we could leave now, and make use of the hour with a more fruitful task.”

Sam smirked. Castiel was doing his best impression of Dean’s _come hither_ face, but Dean still hadn’t looked up.

“ _A more fruitful task,_ ” Castiel repeated, as though _that_ was the thing that needed clarification. Sam laughed out loud, and the librarian glared at him from her desk.

At least it got Dean’s attention.

“Cas,” he said, exasperated, “are you trying to flirt?”

“That depends,” said Castiel, still trying to imitate Dean’s pout. “Is it working?”

It was a classic Dean line, and Sam barely managed to muffle his laugh by shoving his face into his elbow. Someone muttered “ _Shut up,_ ” from nearby, but it was worth it for the way Dean’s face went all gooey.

Castiel’s attention turned to Sam. “You are invited as well,” Castiel informed him solemnly. “You have just won a date with the love machine.”

Sam almost fell out of his chair.

“ _Babe,_ ” Dean chided, “what have I told you about using pick-up lines from the internet?”

Castiel frowned as though he couldn’t work out why it hadn’t resulted in immediate sex.

“Come on,” Sam whispered, struggling to his feet, “we should get out before we get thrown out.”

Castiel got up immediately, and opened his mouth to say what was no doubt going to be another extremely convincing line.

And then…

He didn’t.

He sort of folded back down to his chair with a shudder.

“Cas?” Dean snapped his laptop shut.

“It seems we will be forced to postpone coitus,” Castiel said serenely. Dean gaped at him, then at Sam, then back at the angel.

“We-what?” he spluttered.

Castiel’s face had gone a bit vacant. He was staring off into nothing. When Dean made to reach out Castiel held up his hand.

“I would recommend that you remain on that side of the table, Dean.”

“Cas, wha—”

The light above their table flickered.

“Oh my God,” Dean hissed. “ _Gabe?_ ”

“Fellas,” came the smooth reply.

Castiel’s head bowed forward, as though something was pushing him down towards the table. Sam quickly shoved a newspaper under his nose, so anyone looking at their table might be fooled into thinking that Cas was just reading some really fine print. Y’know. Instead of thinking that he was getting fucked by an invisible archangel.

Castiel wasn’t making it very convincing. His hips kept moving, swivelling back and forth on the chair. And his eyes had slipped shut. The librarian was glaring at them again, giving Sam the distinct impression that she was one more interruption away from telling them to leave.

“Cas,” Sam whispered, “can you… just try to stay still, okay?”

“That is an extremely difficult request,” Castiel replied, as if Sam had asked him for help with a crossword. “My brother has located my prostate and his penis is—”

Dean started coughing. Loudly.

“Gabe,” Sam wheedled, “this is a _library,_ man. We’ve got a perfectly good room only a few blocks away.”

“Where’s the fun in that?” Gabe’s voice was like melted butter. Sam wanted to taste it. Except he also didn’t want to spend the night in a jail cell. He looked at Dean. The light above them flickered again.

“Cas, man, just, uh, try to make him, y’know,” Dean lowered his voice, “ _come._ ”

Cas appeared to have lost the ability to maintain vocal control. “I can’t!” he said, top volume. Then his voice dropped to a gravelly whisper. “I am unable to focus long enough for,” his voice rose again, “your request.”

“I love it when that happens,” Gabe said.

“Cas, what’s wrong?” Sam was eyeing the librarian. It looked like she was heading their way. “Your voice only does that when you’ve come more than once…” his voice trailed off. Gabe just chuckled.

“Oh, fucking _hell._ ” Dean slid off his chair. “This I gotta see.”

The librarian was approaching their table so Sam loudly said, “Can you see my pen down there?”

 _Yeah,_ he thought. _Great cover._

He stood up and met the librarian halfway. “Hi!” he said, falsely cheerful. He tried to stand in between her and the table, using his shoulders to block her view. “Can you tell me where to find Ptolemaic histories?”

She scowled. Sam’s stomach squeezed. He hated deceiving librarians. They would never be able to come back here.

Meanwhile, under the table, Dean’s stomach was squeezing for a totally different reason. Castiel’s cock was an inch from his face, so hard that Dean was scared his trousers were about to pop open.

“Yeah, baby,” he whispered. “Just like that.”

He couldn’t wait. Fuck the library. He could _smell_ his boyfriend. So visceral. Ozone and cloudy days and, inexplicably, pop tarts.

He undid Castiel’s belt, and lowered his zipper. No underwear. “Fuck, Cas, what you do to me.” Castiel was already so close, and Dean watched as a single bead of precome dripped out of his slit. Then another. Shoved out by Gabe’s dick. He wondered if he had enough time to taste, but the decision was taken right out of his hands, as someone grabbed a fistful of his hair and guided him forward.

Castiel’s arms were still braced on the table but Dean could _feel_ the hands in his hair. “ _Gabe,_ ” he moaned, and then he couldn’t moan anything else because Castiel’s cock was being fed past his lips and that was it, Castiel tensed up, tiny ball of energy, and then he was coming, just the head of his cock on Dean’s tongue as he coated the inside of Dean’s mouth.

The light above the table flickered again, and Sam used it as a distraction. “I’m working on an essay, you know,” he said. “About Ancient Egyptian customs.”

“The Ptolemy dynasty wasn’t during Ancient Egypt,” the librarian scowled.

Sam floundered. “Right,” he said, “right, what I meant was—”

“I want you and your friends out. _Now._ ”

“Okay,” Sam said, small and guilty. Hand caught in the cookie jar.

He turned to the table just as Dean crawled out from under it, wiping his mouth on the back of his hand and holding a pen. “Found it,” he said, kind of breathless. There was something at the corner of his mouth and Sam wasn’t even thinking as he leaned forward to lick it off his brother’s lips.

He knew _exactly_ what it was, and boy did that send blood rushing south.

There was a pointed cough from behind them and Sam was once again reminded that they were in an _extremely public place_.

“Come on,” he muttered. “Help me with Cas.”

They didn’t want to make a scene but Castiel’s legs weren’t walking in the same direction as his body, and Gabe was still having the time of his life. In the end, they took an arm each and sort of steered Castiel towards the exit, holding him up every time his knees gave way and pretending he only weighed as much as a single normal human was supposed to weigh.

As they left the building Castiel turned his face to Sam. He looked very solemn, though his eyes were focused a few inches to Sam’s right.

“You know,” he said, “cats have barbed penises with—”

“Yeah, Cas, we know.”

“—and female hyenas have bigger clitorises than male—”

“Yep, you’ve told us.”

“Certain species of fly have semen longer than a blue whale—”

“Come on, Cas, that can’t be true.”

Castiel nodded sagely, like he was imparting wisdom. His legs had completely given up and they were now dragging him across the carpark. The lower half of his body was periodically spasming. Sam wanted to send a prayer to say thanks for driving to the library instead of walking, but he was scared of who might intercept his prayer.

“Is Gabe still—?”

“Still here, pretty thing.”

“Gabe, Cas can’t even walk. Maybe you should—”

“Getting jealous, gorgeous? Wanna swap places?”

Sam winced. Swallowed. Looked around. “You know I do,” he hissed, “but just give us two minutes, okay? Wait for the motel.”

There was no reply. Castiel straightened up a bit, though his legs were still uncooperative. “It appears that my brother has heeded your advice,” he said, blinking in the general direction of Sam’s ear.

“Sam,” Dean whispered. “Keys!”

Sam tossed them over and when Dean unlocked the car he manoeuvred Castiel into the backseat. Castiel was completely boneless until Sam started to pull back, and then Castiel grabbed his shirt collar and yanked him down, kissing clumsily at Sam’s cheekbone before finding his way to Sam’s lips.

“Hey, Cas,” Sam breathed, when he next had a chance to come up for air. Castiel still had a grip on his shirt. “Two minutes and then we’ll be home, kay?”

Dean put the key in the ignition, at the exact moment that Sam felt Gabriel’s body cover his own.

“Oh, for fuck’s—”

Whatever Sam had been about to say was drowned out as the Impala tried and failed to start.

“Come on, Baby, don’t do this to me.”

“ _Dean._ ”

Gabriel was invisible, as usual, but when Dean looked in the rear-view mirror he could see exactly where the archangel’s body was fitted along the curve of Sam’s back. Castiel looked fucking _blown_ beneath them, holding Sam’s shirt like it was holding them together. Pressed down by the weight of two bodies above him.

A few people were in the carpark, and they gave the Impala an odd look as Sam unintentionally kicked out at the closed door behind him.

“Cas, honey,” Dean tried. “Reckon you can get Baby started?”

Castiel’s eyes followed the sound of Dean’s voice, and utterly failed to locate the source. “No,” he told the passenger seat blearily.

Sam made a sound like he was in pain. Something between a grunt and a wheeze, and Dean suddenly had to palm his crotch where his jeans had gotten very tight, very quickly.

“Come on, Baby,” he whispered. “Come on, come on, come on.”

The Impala started with a roar.

“Good girl,” Dean patted the dashboard, and then turned his head to get a look out the back as he reversed.

Which, of course, meant he got an eyeful of Sam and Cas, chest to chest, while Sam ground his hips up into nothing.

“Holy shit,” Dean swore. Sam’s mouth opened as if he was going to say something, but all that came out was a soft mewling sound, and Dean wanted it. He _wanted it._ He swung his right hand out to find Sam’s cheek, and Sam immediately took Dean’s fingers into his mouth, humming and whining around them. Getting spit _everywhere._

“Okay,” Dean said, “okay, okay, this is okay, we’re okay.”

He drove the few blocks just like that. One hand on the wheel, one hand in Sam’s mouth. He almost crashed the car when Castiel leaned up to lick at where Sam and Dean were joined.

“Like that do ya, Deanie?” Gabe chuckled darkly, at the same time as Sam cried out. A garbled mixture of all their names.

Dean managed to park—okay, more like skid to a halt—and he yanked the door open. Sam and Cas were both boneless in the backseat, and Gabe was nowhere to be seen. Nowhere to be seen _or_ heard.

“Fucking fantastic,” Dean muttered, ignoring the straining in his own jeans as he got one of Sam’s arms over his shoulders, and Cas’s bicep in his other hand. He half led, half carried them both to the motel room door.

There were stains at the front of Castiel’s trousers, and identical ones on Sam’s jeans, and _of fucking course_ Dean was the one left wanting when everyone else was out of commission. He stared down at his boyfriends where he’d manoeuvred them onto a bed.

Something pushed him in the small of the back, and he tripped over his shoelaces, landing heavily on top of Sam and Cas.

“Sorry,” he said automatically, except it came out more like “Sorraaa _oooooh!_ ” as something pressed up against him, and then pressed up _into_ him.

“Didn’t think I’d leave you hanging did you, Deanie?”

“Gabe, you are such an—”

Whatever Gabe _was_ got lost in Dean’s throat as the archangel fucked him down into the bodies of his brother and his angel.

**Author's Note:**

> I feel like this is… it might be the end of this series? I think I have literally run out of combinations for the boys. But by all means give me inspiration in the comments, you know how I live off your feedback XD
> 
> OH and fun geeky side note, female hyenas have really big clits. Like, bigger than the male penises. Also, fruit flies have semen that’s like twenty times longer than they are. Imagine if a human jizzed a blue whale.
> 
> The more you know, huh?


End file.
